


Love Me or Leave Me

by Plsnspctr_925



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plsnspctr_925/pseuds/Plsnspctr_925
Summary: cause I could still be the only one you needThe only one close enough to feel you breatheI could still be that place where you runInstead of the one that you're running from-Love Me or Leave Me // Little Mix
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 4





	Love Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbeta'id 
> 
> Part two will be posted soon. :)
> 
> xoxo

cause I could still be the only one you need  
The only one close enough to feel you breathe  
Yeah, I could still be that place where you run  
Instead of the one that you're running from  
\----  
They are both panting, still high from their mind-blowing sex. Donna slipped into her usual place, in his chest, she snuggled unto him then placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.  
“I love you, Harvey.” She uttered the most forbidden word that they agreed to when they settled on being fuck buddies. Sure, they are not just Harvey and Donna, but they are Harvey and Donna.  
Morning, they work as Secretary and Name Partner. At night, they are two souls colliding without labels. They are staying at Harvey’s. She’s staying in his guest bedroom, no one knows that they have this agreement except for Jessica for she caught them one time.  
Harvey sat up, “Donna—”  
“I Can’t keep this anymore, Harvey. I can’t just fuck around knowing that it was just sex for you while it’s not to me.” She leans into Harvey’s Headboard. Tears were forming to spill out of her lovely eyes.  
“We agreed to not fall in love, Donna. You know that.” She knows this is coming, but she preferred to try. She knows he’s feeling the same way too but afraid to commit because of his childhood matters.  
“Don’t you feel the same, Harvey?” Donna asked, trying to be hopeful.  
Without looking at her he says, “I don’t, Donna. I’m sorry.” He then stands up then fished his clothes. “I’m sure, you know what will happen. Pack your things and leave. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.” With a cold tone, he uttered then went to his room.  
The tears she forcefully tried to suppress streamed down her face. Regardless of that, she dressed then start packing.  
The Next Day…  
Harvey went up without the usual aroma in his kitchen, The smell of a good coffee and Donna’s perfume. It felt unusual but he just can’t lose her with love. So, he let her go.  
At the time he arrived at his office he saw nothing on her desk, no signs of Donna yet. Maybe, she doesn’t feel coming that day because of their fight, but Harvey is confident that she will show up later.  
When he stepped into his office, he saw his mentor, Jessica, sitting at his couch with the face that he doesn’t like to see at all.  
“Jessica, whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. Donna’s not in yet, and I am too busy to buzz up my clients.” He shrugged her off even before she speaks.  
“She’s not coming anymore, Harvey.” Jessica delivered the news that He did not saw coming. “She gave all your schedules and pieces of stuff to me so I can assign a temp for you, but before that she gave me her formal notice and this,” She then hands an envelope to him. “Whatever you did, Harvey. I just want to tell you that you screwed up.”  
Earlier that day…  
“Good morning, Donna. What can I do for you?” Jessica greeted with a slight of confusion in her face, she already senses that there’s something up by the puffy eyes and the clothes that Donna is wearing. She isn’t in her usual luxury dresses; she’s just wearing a black turtleneck and pants.

“I came here, to give you this,” She gave Jessica her resignation letter. “This is my formal resignation and here,” She handed Harvey’s schedule for the week. “Is his’ meetings.” Donna straightforwardly said.

“Why so sudden, Donna? Did something happen to your family? To your sister? Or-“ With the look that Donna gave, she knew it. “Harvey.”   
She nodded.  
“I’m so sorry, Jessica. You know I love this place more than I can say, but I just can’t stay here anymore.” Donna confessed with tears trying to escape in her eyes again.  
“I do know that, but what are your plans now?” Jessica asked because she may not be Donna’s mentor but she’s sure that she is a big part of Donna’s growth at her whole stay at the firm.  
“Right now, I don’t know yet, to be honest, but I just know that I’m leaving New York for good.” She truthfully said to Jessica.  
For that, the woman stands from her seat then offered her a hug, “I wish you the best, Donna.” She smiled at Harvey’s mentor. “Know that my phone will always be open for whatever you need, Kid,” Jessica said.   
“About that, can you give Harvey this?” Donna gave her a goodbye letter, this is it. This is the moment that she will leave everything behind.  
“Sure.”  
“Goodbye, Jessica. Thank you for everything that you taught me in this firm.”  
“Goodbye, Donna. Thank you for keeping your loyalty to my firm.” With that, she walked out of the office then gather her things.


End file.
